Das Ende aller Dinge
by Lythanda
Summary: Viele Jahre nach Harrys Zeit in Hogwarts schlendert ein Erzähler mit dem Leser durch die Ruinen und erzählt die Geschichte, nach der der Leser gefragt hat. Warnung: Darkfic, Characterdeath...Lest selbst und reviewt bitte.


Das Ende aller Dinge

Ich nehme Dich an der Hand, mein Freund, um Dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Darum bist Du doch hier, oder? Um eine Geschichte zu hören.

Und die sollst Du bekommen.

Ich nehme Dich an der Hand und zeige Dir die Orte, an denen die Geschichte spielt, ich stelle Dir die Menschen vor, die sie bevölkern und ich zeige Dir die Traumata, die sie letztendlich zerstören müssen.

Folge mir, wir schlendern durch London und ich erkläre Dir, warum wir unsere Geschichte hier beginnen lassen.

Es ist nun vier Jahre her, dass der Junge, der lebte seinen Schulabschluss hätte machen sollen. Du schaust fragend?

Ja, soweit kam es nie, Hogwarts erbebte unter einem Angriff der Dementoren. Wir alle glaubten, dass sie in jenem Jahr, in dem sie nach Sirius Black suchten nur zu unserem Schutz da waren, aber wir waren naiv. Diese Vorhut erkundete das Schloss, das Gelände und mit diesen Informationen hatte die später folgende Armee ein leichtes Spiel.

Hogwarts war lange leer, jede lebende Seele, die sich dorthin verirrte wurde zum Seelennachschub für die gierigen, ausgehungerten Dementoren. Angeblich soll es dort jetzt wieder ruhig sein, aber verwaist; ein altes Gemäuer ohne die einstige Macht und Sicherheit.

Gefallen, nachdem Albus Dumbledore verschwunden war. Ohne ein Anzeichen eines Kampfes, ohne, dass je wieder jemand von ihm gehört hatte. Als die Dementoren Hogwarts erreichten war er fort und niemand konnte das Schloss schützen oder die Menschen darin retten.

All das geschah vor fünf Jahren, als der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf sich erhob und seine Macht aufs Neue bewies. Das Chaos war unvorstellbar und niemand weiß, wer lebend aus dem Schloss entkam und wer zu den Opfern zählt. Wir haben den Kontakt zu allen Lehrern und fast allen Schülern verloren, aber nun sind wir auf dem Weg einen der verloren geglaubten zu treffen.

Wir biegen um eine Ecke und vor uns liegt friedlich und schlafend der Grimmauldplatz. Ein paar Schritte nur, mein Freund, folge mir, dann erreichen wir das Haus Nummer 12, wo wir endlich ein Lebenszeichen sehen werden.

Du schreckst zurück? Auch ich wusste nicht, was sich uns hier für ein Anblick bieten würde. Ich dachte wie Du, dass das Haus der Familie Black unversehrt sein würde. Diese Ruine hier kann nicht mehr den Menschen bergen, den wir suchen.

Nun sieh mich nicht so an, ich schäme mich meiner Tränen nicht, ich habe zu vieles gesehen, um kalt bleiben zu können.

Aber was ist da? Eine Bewegung in der staubigen Ruine?

Ein Windhauch nur, hab' keine Furcht.

Oder nicht? Ist das ein Umhang oder nur ein Fetzen, der sich im Gemäuer der Ruine verfangen hat?

Es ist ein Umhang. Bleib hinter mir, mein Freund. Ich will sehen, wer sich hier herumtreibt.

Wir gehen langsam auf die Mauer zu, hinter der der Stofffetzen zu sehen war.

Ein Geist tritt dahinter hervor, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Sie ihn Dir genau an, mein Freund.

Das ist von uns einstigen Helden, der Hoffnung der Menschheit übrig geblieben.

Ein Mann, der mehr ein Gespenst ist, als ein Mensch. Ausgemergelt, voller blutiger und eitriger Wunden, wandelnder Schmerz mit erloschenen Augen, aber dennoch nicht bereit aufzugeben, noch immer bereit zu kämpfen. Aussichtslos, hoffnungslos, aber mutig.

Wir sprechen belanglose, beruhigende Worte zu dem Mann, damit der den Zauberstab senkt.

Mir wird klamm ums Herz, als ich ihn erkenne und ich möchte nicht, dass Du, mein Freund diesen einst so tapferen und stolzen Mann so siehst.

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und berühre sein Gesicht, das nur noch eine nicht mehr verheilende Wunde ist, wende den Blick von seinen blinden Augen.

„Oh Remus, mein alter Freund, was ist hier geschehen?" Meine Stimme bebt, ich kann es nicht verbergen und auch bei Dir spüre ich Entsetzen über das, was Du siehst und fühlst.

Er wendet uns den Kopf zu, als er meine Stimme erkennt.

„ Eine Gruppe von ungefähr zwölf Todessern kam her, um das Haus zu zerstören. Sie vermuteten, dass die Lestranges oder die Malfoys hier Unterschlupf gefunden hatten." Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern und wir können sehen, dass er nicht mehr lange wird sprechen können.

Ich bemerke die Frage, die Du stellen möchtest, aber bitte warte, ich erkläre Dir später mehr, jetzt müssen wir die Zeit nutzen, die unserem alten Kameraden hier noch bleibt. Wir lauschen seinem Bericht von dem Angriff auf das Haus. Als wollten die Todesser nur flächendeckende Zerstörung anrichten, ohne wirkliches Interesse daran, wen sie dabei umbringen.

Er berichtet uns mit brechender Stimme, dass er glaubt, es gäbe ein paar Überlebende, die in den Überresten von Hogwarts Unterschlupf gefunden haben, jetzt, wo dort keine Dementoren mehr sein sollen und dass er hier ausgeharrt habe in der Hoffnung, jemand käme und würde mit dieser Information noch etwas anfangen können.

Einzelne Regentropfen fallen auf den Staub der offenen Ruine, als wir den alten Kämpfer sterbend in den Armen halten um ihm zumindest die Einsamkeit zu ersparen, wenn wir schon nichts mehr gegen den Schmerz des Erlittenen tun können.

Wir haben nicht die Zeit und nicht die Kraft, ihn zu begraben und so bedecken wir seinen Körper notdürftig mit Schutt, wenden uns ab und gehen in den stärker werdenden Regen hinaus.

Ich möchte nur noch schweigen, in unendlich schwarze Tiefen versinken, um dem Kummer endlich ein Ende zu machen, aber Du hast Fragen mein Freund und ich will sie Dir beantworten, so gut ich kann.

Du wunderst Dich, wieso das Haus der Blacks zerstört wurde, als Todesser versuchten die Malfoys aufzuspüren?

Es war, wie es immer ist, wenn es um Macht geht. Die einst treuen Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords glaubten, sie könnten ein größeres Stück vom Kuchen bekommen, sie könnten selber mächtiger sein als der Mächtige.

Lucius Malfoy scharrte einige Getreue um sich, um durch einen hinterlistigen Plan den Unnennbaren von seinem dunklen Thron zu stürzen. Die Lestranges, die Goyles, die McNairs und einige andere starke Familien schlossen sich ihm an. Einzig Bellatrix hätte sich dem widersetzt, ihre Loyalität zu ihrem Herrn war unerschütterlich, aber sie war schon in einem früheren Kampf gefallen und so nahm auch diese Geschichte ihren Lauf.

Der Plan scheiterte an Verrat, wie so viele hochtrabende Pläne es tun, wenn es um viel Macht geht. Verrat, verübt von McNair, dem vom dunklen Lord eine noch größere Belohnung versprochen wurde. Er bekam den Tod. Und die Verschwörer wurden gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht. Noch immer befinden sich einige Mitglieder der Familien Malfoy und Lestrange auf der Flucht. Und noch immer werden sie gejagt. Als würde das noch Sinn machen.

Doch nun lass uns diesen Teil der scheußlichen Geschichte verlassen und uns Hogwarts zuwenden, jener alten Stätte der Macht des Guten. Der Regen wird stärker und das Gehen wird schwerer. Düster hängen graue Wolken tief am Himmel als wollten sie die Seelen der Menschen spiegeln.

Schon von weitem erkennen wir, dass nichts mehr übrig ist von Macht oder von Güte. Große Teile des Schlosses sind zerstört, die Ländereien verwüstet. Schutt türmt sich auf, wo einst die Gewächshäuser waren und die Natur hat sich diesen Teil schon zurück erobert, wild wuchern Pflanzen, deren Namen wir nicht kennen über die Trümmer.

Folge mir, lieber Freund, lass uns sehen, ob wir hier Überlebende finden. Menschen, die vielleicht in der Lage sind, einen neuen Widerstand aufzubauen, den Kampf geben das Böse erneut aufzunehmen.

Wenn wir nur Harry finden könnten, der die Prophezeiung noch immer erfüllen kann, damit sich am Ende doch noch alles zum Guten wendet. Oder wenigstens noch Schlimmeres abgewendet werden kann.

Folge mir, lass uns in den noch halbwegs intakten Teilen des Schlosses suchen. Schnell, mein Freund, ich möchte nicht noch einmal zu spät kommen.

Der einst so imposante Eingang ist zerstört, ein riesiger Schuttberg versperrt die ganze Mauer in der sich das Tor befand, wir werden also außen herumlaufen und hoffen, einen der anderen Eingänge unversehrt zu finden.

Bleib dicht hinter mir, wir wollen uns doch nicht verlieren in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Es ist Vormittag, die Sonne müsste scheinen, aber dunkle Gewitterwolken verdichten sich immer mehr zu einer immer düsterer werdenden Decke. Wie passend, findest Du nicht?

Wir finden eine Seitentür, die zwar zersplittert ist, aber der Durchgang durch den Türrahmen ist passierbar und betreten das Schloss.

Hier sind die Treppen, die einst in die Kerker führten, den Sitz des Hauses Slytherin. Wir können genauso gut hier unsere Suche beginnen, wo wir doch gerade am Treppenniedergang stehen. Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, denke ich.

Sei vorsichtig, diese Stufen waren schon zu besseren Zeiten tückisch und in diesen Zeiten werden sie sich nicht zum Guten verändert haben. Wenigstens lächelst Du jetzt einmal.

Bereust Du, mich um die Geschichte gebeten zu haben? Möchtest Du sie immer noch hören?

Gut, dann folge mir dicht und tu nichts Unbedachtes.

Wir steigen hinab in die Kerker, hier ist es noch kälter, noch feuchter und dunkler geworden.

Ich wage es, einen Lumos zu sprechen. Todesser werden hier nicht sein, hoffe ich und Dementoren, so denn noch welche hier sind hätte uns sowieso schon längst erspürt.

Ich nehme Dich wieder an der Hand und führe Dich die ehemals so vertrauten Gänge entlang bis wir ein leises Scharren hinter einer erstaunlicherweise noch intakten und geschlossenen Tür hören. Wir halten inne und lauschen. Wieder ein Scharren, dann ein Murmeln und dann Stille.

Behutsam drücke ich die Tür auf und bedeute Dir, mir zu folgen.

Ein Mann steht mitten im Raum, den Kopf erhoben als lausche er fernen Stimmen. Abrupt dreht er sich weg und nimmt eine offensichtlich gerade unterbrochene Wanderung wieder auf.

Seine langen, verfilzten, schwarzen Haare bewegen sich kaum, als er sich umdreht und nur sein langer schwarzer Umhang weht bei der Bewegung. Alt und abgetragen wirkt die durchgehend schwarze Kleidung, die er trägt, schäbig und abgenutzt. Stellenweise grau von Staub und anderen nicht eindeutig identifizierbaren Substanzen.

Seine Bewegungen sind fahrig, als er Dinge von einem Tisch in ein Regal räumt und dann wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Unablässig murmelt er: „Nein, ich werde nichts sagen… meine Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber ist nicht zu brechen… Egal, was Ihr mir antut, ich werde nicht sprechen… NIEMALS… Ihr werdet nichts erfahren… Ich habe die Seite gewählt, nichts wird das erschüttern…"

Ein einzelner Speichelfaden läuft an seinem Kinn entlang und tropft auf den Umhang, doch er bemerkt es nicht.

Es schmerzt mich, diesen einst so starken Mann gebrochen zu sehen, dieses einst stolze und markante Gesicht verzerrt in Agonie.

„Severus?" Ich spreche leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, aber diese Sorge war vergebens, er reagiert nicht.

„Severus?" Nun werde ich lauter. Wenn wir zu ihm vordringen können, erfahren wir vielleicht etwas über das Schicksal anderer, die hier im Schloss waren. Und vielleicht können wir seine Qualen mildern.

Ich erhebe meine Stimme und lasse sie scharf klingen: „PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Nichts.

Nicht einmal die so vertraute, respektvolle Anrede dringt mehr zu ihm vor. In seinen Augen flackert Wahnsinn auf, als er den Kopf dreht und verstummt, um wieder etwas zu lauschen, das nur er hören kann. Wahnsinn in diesen Augen, die uns nicht mehr sehen können, weil dieser Mann völlig gefangen ist in seiner eigenen Welt. Einer Welt voller Qualen und Schmerz, das können wir an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Und so sehr wir es uns wünschen, wir können ihm nicht helfen, wir müssen uns abwenden, ehe der Schmerz, der ihn so sehr quält auch uns befällt.

Schnell, mein Freund, hier gibt es nichts mehr. Folge mir, ich will versuchen, den Gryffindor-Turm zu erreichen.

Ich wische mir wieder Tränen vom Gesicht und sehe, dass auch Du tief getroffen bist. Wir können uns hier abwenden, wenn Du willst.

Nein? Du willst die Geschichte zu Ende hören?

Dann folge mir, wir haben einiges an Kletterei vor uns, die Seite des Schlosses ist sehr mitgenommen.

Wir klettern über fast eingestürzte Treppen, kriechen durch geborstene Gänge und erreichen die große Halle.

Dieser einst do eindrucksvolle Raum hat nicht einmal mehr einen Schatten seines früheren Glanzes. Die magische Decke ist verschwunden, riesige Löcher klaffen darin. Dreck und Trümmer, wohin man blickt und dicke Stabschichten wetteifern mit Spinnweben um die besten Plätze.

In einer Ecke liegt ein weiterer Schutthaufen, aber er sieht anders aus, weniger zufällig, wie von Menschenhand dort aufgestapelt.

Ich ziehe Dich dorthin und wir betrachten den Haufen nachdenklich. Siehst Du es? Auf dem einen Stein dort in der Mitte steht mir Kreide ein Name:

_Minerva_

Nichts weiter, kein Datum, keine Worte der Trauer.

Und dennoch, es ist mehr als die Anderen haben, die namenlos irgendwo verfaulen.

Ich ziehe Dich weiter, bis wir schließlich den Turm der Gryffindors erreichen. Fast unversehrt scheint er zu sein, nur menschenleer und gespenstisch still. Staub wirbelt auf, als wir den ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

Ich sehe mich in dem Raum um und entdecke einen blonden Mann in einer Ecke kauernd. Abgemagert, verängstigt und auch er dem Wahnsinn näher als der Vernunft.

Vage erinnert mich das Gesicht an jemanden, und als er den Mund öffnet, um uns anzuflehen, ihn nicht zu töten, erkenne ich ihn.

Draco Malfoy.

Welche Ironie, dass er sich im Raum seiner einstigen Erzfeinde versteckt vor jenen, die in fast vergessenen Zeiten seine Freunde und Verbündete waren.

Nun fleht er um sein Leben, doch wir sehen, dass er keine Gnade erwartet. Er hat genügend Grausamkeiten gesehen und erlebt, um keinen Funken Hoffnung mehr in seiner Seele zu beherbergen.

Wir versichern ihm, er könne gehen, ich will nicht mehr, dass irgendwer sterben muss, egal auf welcher Seite. Ich bin des Tötens müde. Ich will keine Sterbenden mehr in meinen Armen halten, keine Todesflüche mehr hören und kein Blut mehr in den Boden sickern sehen.

Wir durchsuchen noch etwas halbherzig den Rest des Schlosses, doch in unseren Herzen wissen wir, dass wir nichts mehr finden werden.

Du fragst, ob es noch Möglichkeiten gibt, aber ich schüttele den Kopf, es gibt nichts mehr, mein Freund. Wir haben unsere Optionen ausgeschöpft und sind nun fertig.

Du denkst an den Fuchsbau und die Weasleys.

Nein, der Fuchsbau wurde schon im dritten Kriegsjahr zerstört, Molly starb dort mit zweien ihrer Enkel. Von Arthur, Fred und Percy weiß man, dass sie im Kampf fielen, als der Orden eine große Schlacht verlor. Ron starb in meinen Armen, als wir versuchten Harry zu finden. Von den restliche Weasleys hat niemand je wieder gehört.

Lass uns gehen, mein Freund. Es gibt für uns hier nichts mehr zu tun. Es gibt nichts mehr, dies ist das Ende aller Dinge, wie wir sie kannten. Von den alten Kämpfern werden wir keinen mehr finden, keinen, der das Ruder noch einmal herum reißen könnte.

Unsere Zeit ist vorüber, nun muss sich ein neuer Widerstand bilden aus denen, die in die Unterdrückung des dunklen Lords hinein wachsen. Jene müssen sich erheben und aus eigener Kraft kämpfen, dann haben sie vielleicht eine Chance. Keine Unterdrückung kann ewig währen, irgendwann wird auch Lord Voldemort seinem Untergang entgegensehen.

Wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Wir haben gekämpft und verloren. Unser Blut hat den Boden getränkt und sich mit dem unserer Feinde vermischt.

Unsere Zeit ist vorüber. Nun lass uns in Frieden ruhen. Du bist zu mir gekommen, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Du hast die Geschichte bekommen, nach der Du gefragt hast, mein Freund. Mehr kann ich nicht berichten.

Verfahre mit ihr, wie es Dir beliebt.

Vergiss sie.

Schreib sie auf.

Erzähle sie.

Tu, was immer Du möchtest.

Nur lass mich nun gehen. Gib meinen Geist frei, damit ich Frieden finden kann.

Du lässt mich tatsächlich gehen, und entfernst Dich von diesem Ort des Kummers. Das Medallion, mit dem Du mich gerufen hast entgleitet achtlos Deiner Hand und fällt ins feuchte Gras.

Ich sehe Dir noch einen Augenblick nach, bevor ich mich von diesem Ort entferne und ich sehe, wie Du Dich noch einmal umdrehst und zurück blickst auf den Stein, der nun seit so vielen Jahren mein Grabstein ist:

_**Hermione Granger**_

_Treue Gefährtin, Geliebte und Mutter_

_Du wirst nicht vergessen werden_

**The End**


End file.
